


chapter 1 ~ september 25th

by cowboychords



Series: de un bastardo a otro [1]
Category: de un bastardo a otro
Genre: THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I EVER FINISHED LMAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychords/pseuds/cowboychords
Summary: welcome to cowboy central! this was a story idea i've had for a long time, but i finally put the idea into action thanks to a spark of inspiration! this is a shortened version of the original work, as i'm still writing de un bastardo a otro.i'm not as proud of this as i used to be and it feels super rushed, but i wrote it while i was sleep deprived so what can you expect lmaotrigger warnings are listed at the beginning of each chapter!
Series: de un bastardo a otro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092833





	chapter 1 ~ september 25th

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1! chapter 2 will come out when i feel like it,,, im tired lmao
> 
> TW // guns, violence

September 25th, 1863: Quite possibly one of the worst days of my life. I was standing watch while my partner, Frederick, picked the lock to a particularly wealthy bank. The air was hot and dry, and I was getting antsy. It was taking much longer to pick the lock than usual, and somethin’ just didn’t feel right. “Come on, Fred,” I whispered, tapping his leg with the side of my boot. “We don't got the luxury of taking all night to ransack this place."

Frederick chuckled dismissively, waving a hand as he spoke. “Relax, Marcel. We’ve been caught before and escaped without a scratch. I know for a fact these townsfolk didn’t see us arrive, and it’s too late for any sober folk to see us leave.”  
“I don’t know Fred,” I said, reaching for the pistol at my side. “There’s always other times.” Just then, the lock on the door gave out and revealed a room that was darker than the night sky. 

“Uh,” Frederick started, visibly confused. Before he could finish his thought, another voice interrupted. 

“Howdy gents,” a deep voice announced from the shadows. “I figured you’d be robbin’ this place next.” I drew my pistol to aim at the mysterious person, but before I could even get my finger on the trigger, my senses were torn from me as a gun fired twice, the flash in the darkness forcing my eyes to adjust and the jarring noises causing my ears to ring. A searing pain tore up my leg, but I refused to fall and die right there. 

As my vision finally returned, I realized Frederick wasn’t beside me. I looked around frantically, my eyes finally settling on a thin form struggling to get a burlap sack off its head. “Fred!” I yelled, barely able to hear my own voice over the ringing. I did my best to follow as I watched my partner’s captors mount two horses, but each step felt like another thousand shots to the leg. My good leg finally gave out. All I could do was watch as my only friend was taken from me, barely a silhouette in the uncharacteristically beautiful sunrise I’d expect to read about in a love story.


End file.
